1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an air conditioning apparatus and it particularly relates to controlling means thereof.
2. Background Art
In the conventional air conditioning apparatus constituting a cycle dry (cooling cycle) where two indoor heat exchangers are provided serving as a condensor and an evaporator, a rotation frequency of an outdoor fan is operated so that an indoor temperature is controlled, whereas the rotation frequency of a compressor is operated so that an indoor humidity is controlled. Accordingly, the indoor temperature and the indoor humidity are independently controlled.
However, when the rotation frequency of the outdoor fan is operated, not only the indoor temperature but also the indoor humidity is changed. Similarly, when the rotation frequency of the compressor is operated, not only the indoor humidity also the indoor temperature are changed. Therefore, the conventional air conditioning apparatus can not realize a desirable stable control. Since fluctuation of temperature and humidity is undesirably large against a target temperature and humidity, comfortability is lost.